Always and forever
by Selenika91
Summary: De un sueño, una despedida y una promesa.


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"My One True Pairing"**__ del foro __**"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_ALWAYS AND FOREVER_**

"Ha sido un día realmente agotador" pensó la joven mientras cepillaba su larga melena morena distraída. La ceremonia había sido mucho más dolorosa de lo que ella había llegado a imaginar. Una cosa era enterarse de que Arturo, el amor de su vida, la otra mitad de su alma, estaba muerto y otra muy distinta estar de pie serena frente a todo el pueblo de Camelot mientras el fiel León anunciaba su muerte con gran pesar.

Además, para colmo, tenía que escuchar cómo todos deseaban una larga vida a la reina, ¡a ella! Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista. Como si ella quisiera seguir viviendo sin él a su lado. Había tenido que fingir una entereza que realmente no tenía durante horas, ¡incluso tuvo que sonreír a aquellos malditos nobles que siempre estuvieron en su contra por haber sido una sirvienta! Había ocasiones en las que echaba de menos esos días, cuando su mayor preocupación era que el vestido que se iba a poner lady Morgana estuviera preparado.

Pero ahora ella era responsable de muchas vidas; sus súbditos, los caballeros e incluso los malditos nobles dependían ahora de ella. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se lo debía a su rey, a Arturo. Su corazón se estremeció solo con pensar en él y quiso llorar pero no pudo, pues ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar.

Por él lo haría. Ella le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía qué era lo que más deseaba para su gente. Ella lo haría realidad, aunque ello le llevara más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a pasar lejos de su amado. Camelot realmente lo merecía.

Pero ya empezaría mañana. Había sido un día muy largo y solo deseaba desconectar. Dormir sin sueños y pasar con rapidez aquellas horas nocturnas. Todas las noches desde que se enteró de que Arturo se había ido para siempre había tenido horribles pesadillas en las que le veía morir una y otra vez de las más horribles maneras sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Le aterraba cerrar los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera ver, pero necesitaba dormir. Con un poco de suerte esa noche pasaría sin sueños.

Dejó el delicado peine con incrustaciones de oro en el tocador y se metió en su cama que ahora siempre le parecería demasiado grande. Notó que las sábanas estaban calientes y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día. Ayreh era una chiquilla realmente espabilada, ni siquiera había visto cómo había metido el calentador en la cama y se dijo que al día siguiente se lo agradecería. Era una joven muy dulce que reconfortaba a la reina con su mera presencia. Le recordaba mucho a cuando ella era apenas una niña.

Así, con una sonrisa en los labios se durmió. Para su tranquilidad, aquella noche no hubo pesadillas, solo un sueño. Un sueño del que no querría nunca despertar.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

Gwen abrió los ojos sobresaltada. No recordaba donde estaba y tampoco podía ver nada a su alrededor. Una extraña luminosidad hería sus ojos y eso le impidió darse cuenta de que ese brillo estaba disminuyendo. Cuando finalmente desapareció le llevó unos instantes acostumbrarse a la nueva luz, igual de pura pero más tenue, como si estuviera diluida.

Sin embargo, recuperar la vista tampoco le ayudó a orientarse. Aquel sitio era extrañísimo. No le recordaba a nada que jamás hubiera visto. Era una sala elegantemente decorada con asombrosos tapices y antiguas mesas y sillas decoradas con hermosos relieves. Pero todo ello parecía hecho con aquel misterioso material que parecía casi etéreo y que, para su sorpresa, era el origen de aquella luz.

Paseó por la habitación embelesada, observando la belleza que poseía y acariciando la mesa más cercana con delicadeza. Aquel elemento que tanto resplandecía era muy agradable al tacto. Sintió una paz como no había sentido en mucho tiempo y sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

—Dios mío. Casi había olvidado lo increíblemente hermosa que eres.

Aquella voz le hizo estremecerse por completo como siempre lo hacía. Se volvió rápidamente hacia aquel sonido y ahí estaba él vistiendo una sencilla túnica blanca. Su pelo dorado como el sol y sus ojos azules le daban el aspecto de un ángel, pero su sonrisa era traviesa como si estuviera pensando en las muchas maneras en las que podrían divertirse.

Fue corriendo a sus brazos ya que era lo único que podía hacer, llevaba días y días deseando que llegara ese momento y no lo pensaba desperdiciar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa calidez que la embargaba. Notó cómo él apoyaba sus manos en su cadera con suavidad y cómo olía su pelo.

—Mmm —suspiró con satisfacción—. Me encanta cómo siempre hueles a lavanda recién cortada. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Gwen rio completamente feliz. Y aquel sonido le pareció a Arturo extraordinariamente delicioso.

—¿De verdad crees que es el mejor momento para hablar de eso?

—Supongo que no, tienes razón, como siempre —ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose como si siguieran el compás de una música que solo ellos parecían escuchar—. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces, mi reina?

—De nada, la verdad. Solo quiero estar así para siempre.

Y Arturo obedeció. Había sido en vida uno de los más grandes reyes y estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y no a obedecerlas. Pero con Guinevere, su reina, todo era distinto. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella quisiera solo por hacerla feliz. Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. Pasaron lo que parecieron horas en silencio y abrazados, pero Arturo no le podía conceder la eternidad, al menos no de momento. Así que, reuniendo toda la fuerza que fue capaz y con más dolor del que se había imaginado, se separó de ella. Sintió casi un dolor físico al separarla de su piel y por su mueca de disgusto supo que ella sintió lo mismo.

—Guinevere, mi dulce y maravillosa reina —le acarició la mejilla con la mano dulcemente—. No podemos estar así para siempre, se nos acaba el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Esto es un sueño, ¿no? Mi sueño. Yo decidiré cuanto tiempo tenemos —su tono no admitía réplica y Arturo sonrió, ella era realmente una reina; pese a que hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida sirviendo reinar era su destino.

—Esto no es un sueño, Guinevere. Esto es real.

—¿Qué? —los enormes ojos marrones de la joven se abrieron llenos de ilusión—. ¿Quieres decir que estamos juntos de verdad? ¿Estás vivo? ¿O yo he muerto?

Dijo todo eso con tanta alegría que Arturo se estremeció de miedo. No muchas cosas podían perturbarle, pero pensar en la muerte de su reina era algo que no quería hacer.

—No, no estás muerta. Ni lo estarás en muchos años —casi sonó como si la estuviera regañando—. Así que no seas imprudente. Camelot te necesita viva.

—Lo sé. Nunca haría nada como eso —bajó la mirada avergonzada porque mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, al menos los primeros días, pero no era el camino correcto.

—Vale —el joven rey suspiró satisfecho, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pero pronto recordó que debía darse prisa—. No estás en un sueño, estás en el Reino de Ávalon donde mi alma ha sido acogida hasta que llegue el momento.

—¿El momento? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Hay muchas cosas que ahora me han sido reveladas, demasiadas cosas que sé y que no puedo contarte porque te tienes que ir pronto de aquí.

—Yo no quiero irme —dijo con rapidez, por si con eso conseguía quedarse cerca de su amor.

—Lo sé —sonrió él con tristeza— pero es necesario. Los mortales no pueden permanecer Reino de las Hadas, no es seguro. He sido bastante egoísta al traerte aquí, pero necesitaba verte. Y decirte que esto no es una despedida permanente. Volveremos a estar juntos. Eso es lo que te quería decir: puede que nos hayan separado ahora, pero si hay algo que sé con certeza es que nuestro destino es siempre encontrarnos. Siempre.

—Yo también lo creo —mostró su hermosa sonrisa, de la que se había enamorado Arturo desde el primer momento en que la vio, aunque hubiera tardado en darse cuenta.

—Ahora sé cuál es mi destino y todavía no ha terminado. Se podría decir que solo ha sido aplazado —dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Puede que todo lo que hubiera aprendido le hubiera permitido entender la importancia de lo que tendría que hacer, pero ello no impedía que hablar de su propia muerte le disgustara—. Yo volveré algún día y uniré la tierra de Albion. Pero tú también lo harás porque nuestros destinos están unidos, entrelazados. Y yo no podría lograr nada de lo que se espera de mí si no te tuviera a mi lado. Tú me das fuerza, valor y sobretodo una razón para seguir adelante.

Gwen sentía cómo su corazón latía desenfrenadamente al oír aquella promesa. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que sabía que tenía razón, no podrían mantenerles separados. Donde él estuviera, ahí iría ella; aunque estuviera a años luz o a eones de distancia.

—Probablemente también estará Merlín con nosotros —dijo con un falso resentimiento que hizo reír a carcajadas a la joven—. No termino de entenderlo, pero parece que él viene en el paquete. Podía al menos haberme tocado uno que fuera mejor sirviente —bromeó.

—Claro —pronunció con sarcasmo— tú podrías vivir tranquilamente sin Merlín.

—Ya —una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¿Le dirás que le echo de menos?

—Por supuesto que sí —y abrazó con cariño a su esposo.

—Es hora de que despiertes.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que esto no era un sueño? —bromeó con la esperanza de alejar la idea de que se separaran de la mente del rey.

—Eso he dicho —él sabía exactamente que era lo que pretendía ella, pero no lo conseguiría—. Y no es un sueño, pero estás durmiendo.

Gwen se rindió a la evidencia, le quedaba poco tiempo ya empezaba a notar que su cuerpo se despertaba, casi le pareció escuchar los pájaros que siempre silbaban fuera de su ventana. Le había parecido que apenas habían estado unos minutos juntos y desde luego no eran suficientes.

—El tiempo transcurre distinto aquí —pareció leerle el pensamiento—. Es el Reino de las Hadas, aquí nada es lo que parece.

La joven no quería despedirse, pero si no lo hacía temía que se despertara y se arrepintiera el resto de su vida de no haber aprovechado esos segundos junto a él. Así que se decidió y, aunque pensó que quizá le resultara más doloroso al perderle otra vez, le besó.

Arturo pareció sorprendido durante unos instantes. Pero entonces se sobrepuso y devolvió el beso al amor de su vida. La persona que era y siempre sería todo para él.

"La otra mitad de mi corazón" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El beso fue dulce y apasionado, lento y rápido, ínfimo y eterno. Sus labios chocaban y se separaban un instante para volver a encontrarse. No recordaron ni tan siquiera respirar, solo existía aquel momento.

Pero Gwen notó que se había acabado su tiempo, que se estaba desvaneciendo, por lo que se separó para mirar aquellos ojos que significaban tanto para ella, asegurándose que los volvería a ver. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los volvería a ver. Esa era la promesa que brillaba en los ojos azules del joven y ella sonrió satisfecha mostrándole todo su amor.

Mientras perdía todo de vista y la envolvía aquella extraña luminosidad dejó de sentir la presión de las manos de Arturo en su cuerpo y aquello la asustó. Pero en ese instante escuchó la voz de su rey que le susurraba dulcemente y encontró paz.

—Te amo, Guinevere. Por siempre y para siempre —fue lo último que escuchó.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Fuera brillaba un nuevo día pero ella quería seguir durmiendo. Había tenido un sueño realmente encantador. Había sido maravilloso volver a tenerle a su lado. Mientras miraba fijamente al techo se preguntó si era posible que hubiera sido más que eso, si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera real.

"Sí" se dijo con firmeza. Aquello había ocurrido de verdad, tal vez en otro mundo pero, ¿eso siquiera importaba? Lo había tenido a su lado, había podido besar sus labios y le había abrazado. Si se concentraba casi podía recordar todavía su tacto y eso era lo único que importaba. Bueno, eso y la promesa que le había hecho. Él volvería y ella estaría a su lado.

—Por siempre y para siempre —prometió.


End file.
